


Bottom Line

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyanko-sensei points out the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: October 28 2008/ Wild at heart

He wants nothing more than drop-kick that baby fox for being so insolent, so naive, so - _human_ \- (not counting the fact that the cub has taken in those so-called magical medicine to appear as a kid) and acting like one as well. Natsume is spoiling that cub too much; giving him food and piggy-back rides.

He should have booted the baby out of that seat when he had the chance. He should have sent him to the moon when he stripped this fake skin a moment ago.

"If this goes on, why don't you teach the cub how to catch rabbits and birds, Natsume?" he says offhandedly, licking his paws.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsume stares at him.

He scoffs. "Don't tell me you don't find it strange to give him - _onigiri_ \- in plain sight? He's a fox, in case you've forgotten."

Natsume looks down to the sleeping fox curled up in his lap. "Then what do you think I should do, Nyanko-sensei. I don't know much about hunting anyway."

Nyanko-sensei puffs his chest, a lazy condescending smirk playing upon his face. "Let the expert handle this, Natsume."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Nyanko-sensei flexed his paws and hovered above the oblivious baby fox.


End file.
